Winds Of Change
by yakuit
Summary: A traumatised Willow suffering from PTSD arrives at Hogwarts to heal. Suspicions run amok about this new student. And one snaky Professor will stop at nothing to learn her secrets. HP/BTVS crossover.
1. Chapter 1

1. Broken 

I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. Blah de blah

SET IN BTVS between series 6 & 7  
SET in HP - OOTP

A traumatised Willow suffering from PTSD arrives at Hogwarts to heal. Suspicions run amok about this new student. (BTVS 6/OOTP) And one snaky Professor will stop at nothing to learn her secrets. For like butterflies wing beat in the Pacific - Willows arrival will bring the winds of a hurricane with her.

Bent & Broken

They were arguing, but it was meaningless to her, just a string of sounds coming from the holes in their face.

Willow was dead, she could hear sounds, but she did not listen, she could see, but she was blind. She was like a doll. They told her to sit, she sat. It was all meaningless to her. She was dead and so cold, she would never feel again. No pain, no laughter, no happiness, nothing ever again, it was all denied her. And love… no no she must not think of love, of her Tara …. Stop stop STOP STTTTOOOOPPP  
The pain it consumed her, the blackness -the emptiness was waiting for her, she had just to let go. She bit her lip, blood welling up, nails digging into skin, leaving perfect semi crescents bloody indentations.

"Willow WILLOW…. Stop ", a cold cloth was pressed against her mouth, brown eyes looking at her in concern. "Please Willow, drink this it will help". A warm mug was placed in her hands and like an automation she drank. Her eyes drooped as she fell into unconsciousness, her body going limp as the mug crashed to the floor.

"It is useless Giles, the witch is broken beyond saving and if she cannot be fixed she is too dangerous too let live"

"She is not a toy, too be discarded, you are talking about killing her, she is barely a women".

"She is not a child Giles, She is a witch with unthinkable power. She has already turned to the dark arts."

"She can be saved, she has a good heart a good soul. She just needs to go somewhere to heal, somewhere to learn how to use her magic safely - away from this cursed hellmouth".

The Witch looked at him appraisingly. She was an old crone, wrinkly and old with age and magic use. She could have used a simple glamour but she disdained them. She turned to the girl - her third eye opening as she examined her with the impartiality of a surgeon eying a malignant growth. So much darkness there it would be a kindness to finish it now. But as she watched there was a spark of such beauty - surrounded by darkness to be sure. But such power such purity of strength, tainted yes but it could be tempered, like fine steel, this could be a weapon. The girl was surrounded by a soft rose glow, it seemed her dead lover was still with her in part.

Perhaps there was a chance to save her. She was so strange this one with her strange American customs, her self taught ways. Yes she had been watching this one for a while when her magic had first materialised. She had decided then to leave her instead of inviting her to the institute where she could be taught. It had been an experiment and one she was guilty of letting get out of hand. This child muggle born she may be, but her magic was strong and she was intrigued as to how this child would develop. The wandless magic had been incredible, the self taught potions amazing. She had been disappointed when the girl had taken up with nefarious elements and amused when she had gone cold turkey. But with the death of her lover the experiment had backfired catastrophically. But perhaps she could still be salvaged, but not here, not in her beloved Salem Institute.

Hogwarts… yes that would be perfect, she looked young enough, she could pass as a student. Inwardly she smiled, yes even she could be as manipulative as that old bumbling Dumbledore.

"And what will you give me Rupert Edward - Ripper- Giles, If I give you what you desire".

Giles shuddered as she said his true name - all his names correctly "Name your price".

"Your seed Rupert Edward - Ripper- Giles". The crone smiled as Giles paled, Oh this would be sweet.

SEVEN DAYS LATER

"You will be her Guardian de Soleil, her punishments will be yours".

"There will be no contact, none what so ever, break this Giles and suffer my wrath".

Giles nodded, his face grey in acceptance. Holding Willows hand he squeezed it for his or hers comfort he did not know.

"The girl will wear an inhibitor, it will limit the use of her magic whilst she … heals, it will also dampen the aura of darkness surrounding her. I have added a protection shield to give her a modicum of safety should she come under any serious dark attack. But under no circumstances must she remove it"

At Giles acceptance, she handed him a silver bracelet with black stone inset in the circle. It was plain, But as he unclasped it he could see Runes adorning the underside. He lifted her wrist and clipped it on. It closed with a snap. Willow raised her eyes and looked at it blankly, her face puzzled as she could feel her magic slowly drain out of her. It actually made her feel lighter like she had been suffocating, the heavy weight she had been carrying seemed to lesson. Willow stroked the stone - feeling comforted for the first time.

"She will remain anonymous, no one must know of her heritage or my involvement in this."

"If the girl leaves before I consider her to be ready, her life and therefore yours will be forfeit".

"Do you swear by her blood?"

"I Do".

There was a muttering of Latin, a flash of light. The crone nodded in satisfaction. So Mote it be.

"Come Girl - time to leave, say goodbye and I have no time for long sentimental gibberish".

Willow looked up and for the first time her eyes flashed. "My Name is Willow".

The crone smiled "perhaps you are not so dead after all… Willow".

Chapter 1

The crone watched her appraisingly they had gone by Floo network. First Diagon alleyway to collect supplies. Watching in approval as Willow roused herself to present a mask of indifference whilst they browsed the many shops. This had been the first test, if she had acted overawed or had cracked in normal day to day transactions, she would have called the whole thing off . But no Willow mindful of her warnings had presented a bland teenage witch.

She had bypassed the wands completely, that man was too astute and who knows what wand he would match up with Willow. Instead she gave Willow a wand that was her childhood one. Not powerful but then she was to come across as totally ordinary non powerful witch.

Now they awaited in her nieces hovel as she awaited her return. She had used the time to teach Willow of the many things she would need to know, how to be devious and cover her tracks and to divert attention. The girl was bright and even in her grieving she soaked up knowledge like a sponge.

The door opened and her mouse of a niece entered softly, clutching her bag and looking anxious. The Crone sighed inwardly the blood must have thinned considerably in this one.

"Good evening Trewalny - this is Willow, ….your ….your niece twice removed. You will write to me every week of her progress. And you will tell no one of my involvement".

Trewalny looked terrified "But what about Dumbledore….".

"Enough - this girl is family and as such she is also our responsibility. She has lost close friends and is in grieving - a stay in Hogwarts will do her good. You will do as I say, Dumbledore will not turn away a kitten in need, especially at a Professors request."

"Now here is her documents, she has mostly been home schooled so her skills are some what eccentric shall we say".

Trewalny nodded.

"That's settled then, Willow - remember the rules, it is not just you who will suffer if you break them. And Trewalny do something about the hair - you are a disgrace"

Tell me what you think…. Pleasseeee review  
PLEASEEE

2. The Sorting 

CH 2 THE SORTING

"Ah Severus my boy- so good of you to come", Dumbledore smiled jovially his eyes twinkling as though he had a great joke to share.

Severus tilted his head in acknowledgment, holding his hand in a negative at the proffered bag of lemon sherbets. Really it was amazing that the old fool was not the size of a beech ball with the amount of sweets and treats he scoffed.

"It seems we have a new Witch joining us this year from Saleem Academy, Professor Trewalany's Niece a Miss Willow Rosenberg. A Wiccan witch home mostly home schooled. Professor McGonagall is testing her aptitude at present so she can be placed for classes, then she will be sorted at Dinner tonight". Professor Dumbledore rubbed his hands delightedly.

Severus raised his eyebrow "I fail to see..."

Dumbledore smiled contentedly, "Ah my boy, its the beauty of this, it will strengthen links between the two schools which have been non existent for many years, it will be good for other students to see there is life outside Hogwarts and more importantly it's given Fudge's rottweiler Umbridge a red herring".

Severus eyebrow rose higher "herring?"

"A muggle saying Severus - Merlin's Twist, a false lead", waved Dumbledore negligently, "It may help lessen the pressure on Harry".

"Merlin forbid the Boy who lived should experience pressure", Severus muttered under his breath. Dumbledore frowned briefly at him, before his face smoothed out, in a welcoming smile.

"Ah Miss Rosenberg, Professor McGonagall, I trust all is well". Severus glanced behind him, only slightly interested in the new student. Sheltered behind Mrs Gonagall rather stout frame - he only caught a glimpse of the girl, before she was seated, her head tilted down, her features hidden by a curtain of silken red hair. Inwardly he groaned another Weasley lookalike. How Draco would have a field day with this one.

"Professor", McGonagall proffered her head " Miss Rosenberg has had shall we say rather eccentric schooling. We have discussed various options, and she has professed interest in several subjects hover despite being a seventh year student her schooling means she must attend foundation classes with the lower years. So we have decided on the following Magical History Year 1, Potions Year 6, Divinity Year 3, Defence against the Dark Arts Year 6, Herbology Year 3, Magical Creatures Year 1, Transfiguration Year 2".

Severus snorted, bloody wonderful she would have to take Potions, with his luck she would be in the Slytherin/Gryffindor Class.

"Wonderful, wonderful, well Miss Rosenberg - Welcome to Hogwarts". Dumbledore beamed at her. Willow raised her head and offered a wan smile in return.

Severus's heart stopped then stuttered into life, his body froze, sweat broke out on his forehead, all noises in the room seemed to cease and his vision narrowed down into just her face, her eyes, lily's eyes, lily's features. This could not be. Numbly he followed them out, almost tripping over his robes, as they made their way into the great hall. Did nobody else see, did nobody else recognise what was right before their eyes.

Only the slight tapping of Severus fingers against his wand showed his intense agitation, his face as usual showed no indication of his true emotions. Inwardly he seethed, ' That bumbling fool'. He glared at the girl as he let Dumbledore's voice wash over him, as Dumbledore introduced Willow Rosenberg to the entire School, his whole attention on the girl, noting how her eyes showed little emotion, even while she smiled shyly around the room, unfazed by the wonder of the Hogwarts Dinner hall, the sight of which even made the most jaded of wizards stop in their tracks. She wore a mask, hiding herself, there was more to this girl than a simple exchange student. The resemblance to Lily was uncanny but he could see small differences now, her face was more rounded her mouth softer and fuller than Lily's. But her eyes, her eyes were pure Lily.

Draco's voice strident and loud rang out in the hall, "Bloody Hell another red headed bastard Weaselette! ... Hey Weasel your dad playing the field".

"Malfoy twenty points for swearing and detention with Filch". Snape snapped out without thinking. Draco stared at him shock, his mouth gaping. Severus groaned he could just imagine the Howler Lucious would be sending him when he heard about this. The other professors exchanged surprised glances at him. In the distance he could see Ron allowing Harry to pull him back to his seat, his face red with anger only slightly mollified by this unheard of development - Snape taking points for not just from his own house but from his star pupil . But what was most intriguing was Willow's reaction, Nothing absolutely bloody nothing.

"Well .. yes lets get on with sorting, Willow if you please take a seat for Professor McGonagall.

The whole hall seemed to holds its breath as the hat settled on her head, everybody without fail thinking back to their own brief acquaintance with sorting hat. A minute passed then two, then five minutes passed. Hushed whispers now grew into excited murmuring and mutterings. This had not been seen since Harry Potters sorting.

"SLYTHERIN", the hat announced firmly. The hall froze into silence. A smattering of applause from the Hufflepuffs, but even the Slytherin table was quiet as Willow with the grace of a queen made her way over to their table sitting down at empty space. The hall erupted into excited chatter and nervous whispers at this latest development.

Severus glanced at his hands they were trembling. He clenched them pushing them deep into the fold of his gown. Whoever this Willow Rosenberg was, who ever had sent her here.

He would discover the truth and Merlin have mercy on their souls cause he would have none.

Short episode i know - but please please review...

Next episode Willows POV on the sorting - its not what you think and her first introduction to her Slytherin classmates

PS I KNOW I HAVE SOME NAMES WRONG - - and if you can see any other mistakes please let me know

3. Ch3 The Slytherins 

"Your names Willow".

Willow inclined her head, not bothering to reply to the obvious. They were traversing a moving stairway that seemed to connect to various levels at its own whim, surreal it may be, but Willow did not even bat an eyelid. Escorting her were two witches from Slytherin named Pansy and Eve, who were currently giving her a tour of Hogwarts under the Professor's instructions. Trailing behind them was a white haired student called Draco who strangely reminded her of Spike.

The boy tried again huffing in obvious irritation at her non verbal responses, his fists momentarily clenching. "From America yes,…. well Slytherin is the best house in the school", he announced with complete arrogance and pride. "We tend to stick together. I imagine Professor Snape has filled you in on all the other houses?"

Willow shrugged, not rising to his blatant fishing.

Draco sighed in exasperation, then switched tack, "….Merlins beard, look about that weaslette comment, I was just winding the golden trio up, I presume as you are a Slytherin - that there is no connection and well I didn't know you and Professor Snape were acquainted."

"No and No".

"Excuse me?"

"I am not related and I am not acquainted with Snape".

"He gave me detention?", he snarled, his eyes narrowed in disbelief. He had thought the detention must be because Willow or her parents were acquaintances of Snape's, thus his godfathers very public punishment.

Willow shrugged in indifference, infuriating Draco even further.

"I'll see you back at the common room", he growled out to Pansy, swinging around, his robes billowing behind him as he stomped off.

"You shouldn't piss off Draco, he has a viscous temper and a mean streak to those he calls his enemies. You would do well to cultivate his friendship", Pansy offered.

Willow looked at Pansy full in the face, before stepping around her, "I don't do friends". 

Two hours later, her gear dumped in a dusty room she was hustled into the Slytherin common room by several of the Slytherin, where Draco awaited her like a king among his subjects.

She glanced around the room rich in emerald and black ebony. Carved snakes and serpents adorned chairs and pillars. With the fireplace resembling a giants snakes mouth, fangs framing it. Sinister and certainly atmospheric it suited the Slytherin reputation.

"Snape has informed me of some interesting things regarding our new class mate" Draco announced to the room, his eyes alight with glee. Lapping up the attention as he held court.

Willow calmly surveyed the other witches, stroking her bracelet, her eyes carefully blank.

"It seems our new Witch may not be as pure as she makes out". There were gasps at this, loud murmurings and excited chatter. Stopping instantly as Draco held up his hand.

"So Willlooow", he drew her name out mockingly, "is it true you are just a filthy MUDBLOOD".

Willow shrugged in complete apathy, oblivious to the rapt cruel attention of her housemates. Her attention drawn despite herself to the flames roaring in the fireplace. Watching as the fire swayed and danced to its own rhythm, as it licked its way over the newly placed logs, devouring it consuming it.

Draco pursed his lips in irritation, "Sooo…… you admit it then……… how in the name of Salsazar did you end up getting sorted into Slytherin", he snapped at her.

Willow turned and smiled sweetly at him "Just lucky I guess". She turned, ignoring him completely as she walked away.

Later, as she sneaked under the heavy coverlets, she wondered what a mud blood was. Nothing good if she went by the Slytherin's expression. Perhaps they found out she was Jewish, prejudice was obviously rampant in Hogwarts. But this is what she wanted to be punished, to be hated, no mollycoddling for her, no softness. She needed to be punished, she couldn't be allowed to enjoy herself whilst she had failed her friends and most importantly her Tara so very very badly. How could she be at peace when her beautiful sweet Tara was stone cold dead, her body already succumbing to maggots and worms. No she needed to be punished, she needed something to make her feel pain again. Anything but this dreadful emptiness that started at her belly, and overflowed out of her.

She closed her eyes, her mind drifting over the days events. Before stopping at the sorting as she recalled what had lead her to the Slytherin household.  
_  
The hat, soft and warm had slid easily over her head. She had felt momentarily stupid as she sat there, in the darkness, the muffled sounds from the dining room hardly penetrating through the hat._

"Well, well well… and what have we here".

"you can talk", Willow asked despite herself.

"Of course I could hardly sort you without being able to communicate, but the problem is I cant read you properly, I can sense your name is Willow, and traits common to many of the houses here, Ravenclaw oh yes you are an amazingly clever witch, .Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, yes it is all there. But not enough to sort you correctly and that will never do."

"Then don't sort me, I don't care".

"You are wearing some sort of clouding device, please remove it".

"NO", Willow almost shouted, her hand automatically clutching her bracelet protectively. It was the only thing keeping her sane and others safe.

The hat huffed in annoyance and inflated self importance, "and just how am I meant to sort you Willow Rosenberg, choosing the right house for each student is critical. It allows the student to flourish in the right environment that suits their own individuality. The right house for each student is paramount if you are to rise to your full potential".

"and if I don't want to rise", replied Willow darkly.

The hat seemed to pause in consideration, "then what do you want Willow Rosenberg?"

Willow closed her eyes, what she truly truly wanted was forever denied to her. "I want to feel pain, to be punished , to take away this empty feeling…. I want to die", she softly confessed.

The hat was silent. Willow waited.

"SLYTHERIN", the hat boomed its announcement through the hall. Willow blinked and started to wiggle out from the hat, but it was not finished with her yet, as it whispered softly, sweetly, darkly in her ear. "…. and Willow when you remember the correct question, come and see me".  
  
………………………………...

Did you like…. Tell tell me…. Feed me with reviews good or bad just feed me reader, feed me more.  
Lest I shrivel up and die  
………………………………...

Chapter 4 - Classes, Potions… oh dear

(PS has anybody see Sweeney Todd - it has half the evil cast of Harry Potter - Snape, Bellatrix, Pettigrew)


	2. Chapter 2

4

**4. Ch 4 Potions**

CH 4 POTIONS  
(I dont own it or even have a mortgage on it)

Severus thrummed his fingers on the counter top, only slightly mollified by the first years abject looks of terror as they hurriedly chopped, stirred and muttered badly pronounced incantations.

"Enough", he barely raised his voice, but all action in the classroom ceased immediately 30 pairs of eyes watching with the intensity of a mouse caught by a snakes gaze.

"Pathetic….utterly pathetic" Severus drew out the words, savouring each syllable, "20 points from Ravencraw, for the misuse of school property".

There was a rumble of dissension from the Ravencraw corner but nobody dared to raise his ire further and increase the chances of more deductions by asking. Snape inwardly smiled sometimes he forgot the therapeutic joys of first years classes. Unlike he thought his next class in 5 minutes.

"Clean up and dismissed, perhaps my next class will be able to know the difference between mandrake root and trill weed", he commented dryly as he sat and pretended to go over the homework reports, rudely ignoring the dejected students trailing out his class. His mind was elsewhere - two weeks now, and he was no further forward in finding out the enigma that was Willow Rosenburg.

He had expected when he had blatantly let slip to Draco - Willow's supposed heritage, with the additional juicy tidbit that she was not under his patronage. That she would be knocking on his or at least Dumbledore's door asking for help. He had expected tears, tantrums and anger. For he knew only too well the cruelty that his Slytherin serpents could inflict on those not of their ilk. But she went around like an aloof Princess - nothing seemed to phase her not the petty insults, or the barely concealed accidental mishaps that seemed to occur around her. Even the pranks played on her seemed to be accepted as just a part of life. She was as placid as Looney Luna.

He had investigated subtly her schooling in America and had been rebuffed rather rudely by some old cow. He dared go no further down that avenue for fear Dumbledore would realise his rather unhealthy interest in the newest recruit. It was like an obsession, almost taking over his preoccupation with the Potter boy. And certainly diverting his irritation away from that ridiculous pet of Fudge's from the ministry.

It was some kind of trick he could feel it. Not Dumbledore's, not this time. He was completely clueless unable to see further than the boy who lived. But who?? Only a few people were privy to his ardor for Lily when he was younger. But apart from Dumbledore nobody was aware that his love had remained constant and unwavering even when she renounced him as a friend and through her death. Even Lucious was under the impression that he had toasted Lord Voldemort for killing his old mudblood flame. But still the question remained somebody had placed her here, knowing he would not be able to miss the resemblance. Somebody was playing him – who, why and for what reason he could not fathom. And the conundrum that was Miss Willow Rosenberg as much perplexed him as it did anger him. She was too controlled, too mature. She was no mere school child. He toyed with the idea that she was some sort of Auror – sent by the ministry but it didn't fit. Perhaps he mused he needed a new tact. He was after a Slytherin by nature and at least a triple agent if not a quad agent.

He scowled in irritation as the sixth year students filed in. Potter boy, Weasley, that dreadful excuse for a wizard Neville and then Willow - her hair damp although it was a bright sunny day, he expected one of the more enterprising Slytherin's had attempted a localised indoor rain cloud. A difficult spell to control, he must remember to award some points. But her eyes showed no inner turmoil just her usual calm acceptance. The Granger girl - miss must interfere it all and know it all of Hogwarts came with her trying valiantly to involve her in conversation whilst throwing deadly looks at Pansy. But Willow just smiled a little then moved away to sit by herself at the back of the class. Leaving Hermione looking confused.

The Slytherin's sniggered and jostled as they made their way to their seats. Brimming with confidence and glee. Full of natural voraciousness and viciousness it seemed there little prank on Willow had enlivened them all for their potions class. Wonderful just wonderful thought Snape. Could the day get any worse.

"Uh hummm" A throat clearing, interrupted Snape's musing, he groaned silently and ignored the pink garbed figure standing in the doorway - pink quill poised on magic pad.

"Umm hummm Professor Snape". Delores Umbridge tapped her quill, a sickly sweet false smile on her lips, " I am here under orders of Minister Fudge himself for Class 6 syllabus Potions assessment

"Umbridge" acknowledged Severus after a rather lengthy pause, enjoying the way that she puffed herself up in slight indignation. "So good of you to join us we were just about to make an advanced notice me not spell".

The boy's sniggered whilst the girls groaned, even a first year knew this was one of the messiest smelliest potions you could make. The spatters of green goo would cover everything and even a scourify would be unable to remove it until the prescribed time was over.

Delores Umbridge pursed her lips, but was unable to object against a perfectly reasonable if unusual spell for sixth years.

"Partner up, ingredients in cupboard B and C", snapped Snape. His wand tapping idly against his hand. " And no Granger you may not partner Rosenburgh", snarled Snape as he watched Hermione make motions to an oblivious Willow. "Malfoy"

"Yes Sir?"

"Partner Miss Rosenburgh.

Draco rolled his eyes but closed his books obediently sidling over to Willow's bench and lolling disinterestedly beside her.

"One partner to collect and prepare the ingredients the other make the potion, you may begin now... And  
Neville do try and remember the difference between powdered newts eyes and essence of newt". Snape gloated as Neville turned gratifyingly pink and the troublesome threesome threw him angry glances. Ahh it was all so easy. You would think after six years they would learn.

The next 30 minutes were filled with mutters and oaths as students scampered around, knives flashing as roots were scraped and diced, leaves ground and juiced. He prowled around the room, snide cutting remarks as he watched Umbridge try and find fault.

"TIME" snapped Snape as the hour chimed.

Gratifyingly everybody had made a reasonable attempt. Most bore a clear purple hue with a few having a more delicate violet shade of a master brew. Even Neville had managed a shimmering shade of purple with Hermione's help. And even more satisfying was the pungent aroma filling the room with splatters of green pus that seemed to cover everything as the potion had matured. Umbridge's garish pink suit was suitable adorned and she was staggering around the room with a hanky almost jammed up her nostrils, looking positively green. Her thin lips pursed together and her eyes streaming from the pungent fumes.

"I suppose that we could call that satisfactory", drawled Snape as he went to the head of the class. Ten points to Slytherin, Five points to Gryffindor".

"Professor, Ahhh Professor", Umbridge smiled rather nastily, "It seems not everyone has completed this exercise".

Snape turned around in disbelief striding down the class to where Umbridge stood gloatingly beside Draco.

"Draco?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"It happened so fast Professor, she chucked it all in before I could stop her", whispered Draco his face pale as he moved away from the desk and gestured to his cauldron. Snape almost blanched at the sight before him, all the carefully prepared ingredients haphazardly thrown in. In over 14 years of teaching he had never seen anything quite like this. The waste, the pure utter waste!

Umbridge was happily making notations in her little pink book. Almost humming to herself in glee. "Not quite up to current Ministry expectations Professor Snape. And your top pupil!... It seems the standards in Hogwarts is much lower than even Minister Fudge feared". Umbridge tutted and shook her head in sympathy.

Willow looked up in bewilderment at Snape, "I don't understand, its always worked for me before", she shook her head in confusion at the muddy mess in front of them all.

The silence from the rest of the class was deafening, then somebody tittered in the back, most probably from nerves. But a few more muffled giggles broke out in the tension. Willow turned pink and then bright red, a glistening sheen appearing in her eyes. Severus remained silent his eyes boring into Willow's face.

"Miss Rosenburg is an exchange student. Just joined us this month. It appears the education or lack thereof is from the US system. I suggest madam that you direct your remarks to them".

Umbridge scowled, "nevertheless such ignorance of basic potions etiquette cannot be countenanced".

"Very well", Snape made a swirly motion with his wand. "Fail Miss Rosenburg, ten points from Slytherin and detention for 1 week with me, perhaps we can instil some discipline into you yet".

Willow gasped as her jotter sprung open and a big red F marked her page. She looked shocked and in complete breakdown. Snape should have been gloating, but instead he felt a small pang of sympathy as he totally obliterated her calm facade.

I know I know - please dont hate me - its been soooooooo long - bit of writers block, bit of bad karma... what can I say I am a bad writer.

Buttt pleaseeeeeeee pleaseeeeeee review... they are the only currency (bribe) I will accept.

PS theres a great fan fiction of Lilith Saintcrows stuff on her website - look for Selene - its a continuation of a short story called My Brothers Keeper - and its pretty cool - Dark, brooding vamps and ... well see for yourself. If you have read her Dante Valentine series you will recognise the characters. Good for helping Buffy withdrawal

**5. ch 5 storm rising**

Ch 5 Storm Rising

Nope I dont own this folks, not at all... please review

"Willow, Willow….Willow Rosenberg…. Who are you", muttered Snape. He was alone at last, some peace now to think. He had declined to join the other professors for dinner in the banquet hall. Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased, but he had long ago accepted that Snape had the capacity to only endure a few consecutive days at most before he was liable to explode. His absence at usual would be noted, but nothing would be said.

Snape glanced down at where he had half started drawing a young girls face. He scowled at this stage he could not tell if it was Willow's or Lily's. Damn that child awakening memories and feelings that were best kept locked away.

Today as he had gazed into Willow's eye's he had glimpsed the devastation that lay beneath the mask she wore. For all the pranks and bullying that she had endured. It was the failure of a simple potion that was the straw that broke her. And beneath that thin veneer he had seen her inner spirit, broken though it was. He recognised in that brief second a soul that had endured and been destroyed. After all his own soul had been lost long ago with the death of Lily. Now he had nothing left to give. Nothing but an unquenchable thirst for vengeance, and a duty above all others to protect the child of Lily's. If not for this he would have found a way to end his suffering and misery for he had caused the death of the women he loved above all others. And with her death ended any hope of happiness or peace.

He doodled on the pad linking their names Willow Rosenberg, Lily…..His hand stilled as his brain made a connection, dark eyes widening in sudden comprehension. With a muffled oath he opened his desk draw, rummaging around until he came across a slim black potions book. He quickly shuffled the pages, hands feverish as he read. With red ink he slowly wrote on his parchment. Lily, Petunia, Rose, then slowly he linked an arrow to Willow. How could he have been so blind, how could he have forgotten – Lily's wand made from Willow. This was no mere coincidence. And the spell….

_'Elixor of Delor Potion – The Petunia essence enhances inspiration and creativity, thereby allowing the realization of dreams. A sense of wonder and an inner optimism at the possibilities of the future are encouraged by this natural flower essence, combined with Lily of the Valley for joy and peacefulness, and Pure Rose dew for faithfulness. Often used to bless a new marriage.'. _

It was time he thought grimly he paid Lily's sister a visit. After all it was long overdue.

Willow sat her face strained as she stared into the fireplace. Ignoring the excited chatter and laughter of her fellow housemates as they stuffed their faces with Hogwarts sausages and mash. Her stomach kept cramping and her mind was in turmoil. It was like the F had been branded on her. All she could see every time her eyes shut was a huge red F. At least Professor Snape was missing, instead that dreadful women in gut wrenching pink was prowling around trying to find fault. She was noticing things now that she had previously ignored or pretended not too see. The way that the first years cowered from her, the older kids muttering but quietly. How Dumbledore looked troubled and grave. How Umbridge gloated briefly as Dumbledore abruptly left the hall. Leaving his professors gazing after him in consternation. There was trouble afoot in Hogwarts all was not rosey. But it was not her concern these petty trifles. But why was she here? Because Giles said so, or that Old Crone. Why? In her apathy she had obeyed her elders and done as others wished. But why? She glanced down at the bracelet. It would be so easy – remove it and show these stupid children and their stupider professors what a real witch was capable of. Showed them what real power was. Why should they have fun and laughter when her world was so dead.

Abruptly she stood ready to storm out the hall.

"You are not excused", sneered Umbridge rather nastily from the top table, she smiled and preened as though in front of an audience. "It seems manners at Hogwarts is severely lacking".

Willow barely glanced at her as she strode past, "Stuff it you old bat", she seethed at Umbridge. The school descended into shocked silence, even the ghosts turned to watch as Willow barreled through the huge double doors. As one they all turned to look at a purple faced apoplectic Umbridge. A few sniggers and then laughter broke out, with even the Slytherin table hiding their smirks behind crusty bread rolls.

"Detention, Detention… DETENTION", Screamed Umbridge dementedly as she ran out after her.  
It was Blaise who noticed the shadowy figures of Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger sneak out the banquet hall a few minutes later. With an elbow into Draco's side, he raised an eyebrow and motioned to the two figures. Draco smirked and without a word, he, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle slithered from the table. Pansy watched and waited until the doors swung shut, biting her lip in concern. "Save me some pie would you", she whispered to her friend as she too made her way out.

Hermione and Luna stood in Hogwarts ground looking around the gardens in exasperation, "I am sure she came this way", muttered Hermione, "she wouldn't go back to the dorm with Umbridge on the warpath.

"What do you think you are doing Mudblood, dinner is not over", sneered a voice behind her. Hermione and Luna both swung around shock and a faint tremor of fear crossing Hermione's face before she schooled into one of indifference. Watching Draco warily as he leaned against the outer door, his cohorts already circling them.

"I think the same could be said of you Malfoy", spat Hermione, "We are both prefects here".

"You wound me, I was merely concerned over the malady that has struck one of my house".

"Probably from something you did to her: exclaimed Hermione in righteous anger "Do you think I haven't noticed how you have been tormenting her. I won't stand for it Dumbledore will hear about this bullying". Hermione took a step closer to him, her chin jutting out in defiance.

Draco and Blaise exchanged sinister smiles, as they slowly edged closer to them. "I think Dumbledore won't be here for much longer". Sneered Draco "And good riddance, he should have been put out to pasture long ago" added Blaise.

"Why you unspeakable pig", snarled Hermione, her hand automatically raised to slap him, but Draco was quicker, whipping his hand up he captured first one wrist and then the other. A short tussle followed, which ended up with Hermione pressed up against the door, her chest heaving, eyes wide as Draco stared into her face. His grey eyes stormy and shadowed.

Yeahhh Im so evil … so feed me with reviews before pop into oblivion.  
Anyhow hope you enjoy…


	3. Chapter 3

Play with Me

It seemed to last almost an eternity, as they stared into each other eyes, their bodies touching chests moving in synchrony as they breathed. Draco's eyes flashed, darkening, iris widening as he stared deep into Hermione's eyes. And something happened in that brief moment in time, a spark.

"Draco… ?" Blaise whispered to him his voice questioning even as he kept his wand firmly against Luna's throat. Draco frowned and shook his head, eyes narrowing in confusion and almost without his violation his hands started to gentle against Hermione, mouth softening.

"Want to play boys…. Play with me", the soft husky words penetrated the tableau that had been developing and with a curse Draco spun away from Hermione, wand held en guarde to confront Willow.

But this was a Willow that he had never seen, her hair blew about her though there was no wind, her eyes seemed unnaturally dark and she was smirking at them in a way that would have made that old bastard Slytherin himself proud. She held no wand, but an uneasy frisson of fear crawled down his spine.

Blaise yelped and then Crabbe as a stinging hex hit then both almost simultaneously. "Hexs," swore Draco , "It must be Potter… come on lets get out of here – we can finish this later". Robes swirling they dashed for cover.

Willow watched them go her eyes blank, hands loosely by her side.

"Willow, are you okay?" Hermione pushed herself off the wall approaching the red headed girl warily, there was something very wrong with Willow. "Willow, we can talk to Dumbledore, he can transfer you, you don't need to stay in that house". Hermione bit her lip, still no response and the air seemed so thick she could hardly breathe.

"You can sit by me in class", offered Luna, her eyes soft with compassion "I'm used to their taunts, you are not alone Willow".

Willow suddenly sagged, "Why,… why, you don't even know me, you don't know who I am".

"Its not right that you are in that House, with them treating you like that just because… just because you are a …..".

"Its where I belong, its what I deserve", whispered Willow brokenly.

"Nobody deserves this, nobody". Luna offered sympathetically.

Willow gasped falling to her knees amongst the autumn leaves, heaving as she reached into her robe pockets, fumbling as she took out a silver bracelet and clasped it around a frail pale wrist. She staggered to her feet " I can't breathe", she gasped "I need to get out of here".

Luna and Hermione glanced at each other, and without speaking hurried after Willow as she staggered down the path.

"Willow Stop, it's a panic attack, just relax, stop we can sit under the tree over there".

" Yes, yes a tree that's good I need the tree, root of life and steadfast in times of strife … yes that tree". Willow gasped out, her words making little sense top the confused girls. Willow stopped, and leaned heavily against the solid oak tree maybe hundreds of years old. Ignoring the two witches she scrambled around the base of tree clearing leaves and twigs from a small patch of earth. Finally she sat cross legged, palms upturned on her knees as she began to chant softly.

"ohhh… ohhh ", murmured Luna in sudden understanding, "she's wicaan, it's a spell chant for calm and grounding".

"really… I thought wicaan was a hokey type of religion?"

"No, no that just a muggle thing … its real roots was part of old magic, but it fell out of favour centuries ago and all knowledge and books were destroyed, I think because the magic is too female in nature. The wizard community scoffs at the idea of wicaan and I thought it was extinct… father will be so interested… America must be more progressive that we thought".

"Doesn't seem to be helping", commented Hermione, watching as Willow became more and more visibly upset, tremors racking her body.

Luna bit her lip, "Wicaan is all about female magic, nurturing, sisterhood… she needs a coven. Come on sit down Hermione". Hermione looked aghast at her, but let herself be tugged to the ground with Luna, mimicking Willow they crossed their legs, then clasping each other hands they haltingly started chanting following Willows words, the same repetitive rhythm.

Hermione gasped, her eyes widening, but still she kept chanting, she could feel it a well of warmth and light, just out of reach but so close… it was amazing… she needed to touch it, to nurture it, to bathe in it. But something was missing. She glanced at Luna, she could feel it too, they were connected, the connection weak, but she could feel it. It was incredible.

"Its not working", gasped Willow "Its not enough, I don't know you and its not enough… oh help me please, please help me".

A figure stepped out from the shadows. "Let me, let me help… please".

Luna looked up in surprise as Pansy, one of her tormentors, stood beseeching in front of them. Without a word she shuffled around, and held her hand up to her.

Soon all that could be heard was the soft lilting chant. A warmth seemed to fill the air, the light brightening beneath the tree. The smell of flowers and summer floated in the breeze. The girls opened their eyes, smiles wide and amazed. They could feel it, filling them, the link, the serenity and love filled them. They glowed as bright as a halogen lamp.

In unison they released each other hands, laughing delightedly, Hermione lay back in the leaves, basking in the inner warmth. She had never felt anything like this.

Willow opened her eyes, tears running down her face, they could feel her pain, but it was calmer now, more at peace. She nodded not needing to tell them her thanks they could feel it. Hogwarts after 1000 years had a new wicaan coven.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Snape rubbed his hand over his face, tiredly stripping the gloves from his frozen hands. The trip to Lily's sisters had been illuminating but just not in the way he had expected. He picked up a bottle of fire whiskey, watching as his hand trembled as he poured a large stiff measure. He needed oblivion this night, he had gone to find out the truth about Willow. Instead he found out a truth he should have known, should have realised years ago.

"My God, What have we done… Lily, Lily I am so sorry I failed you, failed Harry".

Thanks for reviews, xxxx and Please review… it makes my day brighter, happier …..


	4. Chapter 4

"Willow, the coven, the spell, what we all shared, it was amazing…….beautiful, truly beautiful. But when we go through these doors I can't protect you, I cant afford too, I'm so sorry , so very sorry. I won't join in with the others and will use what influence I have but you are on your own", Pansy paused, her eyes worried and strained "Are you sure you want to do this… you can still go and see Dumbledore."

" I survived Sunnydale High, trust me this will be a breeze ". Willow shrugged off Pansy's concerns, the afterglow of the spell was still with her she felt more grounded, she had forgotten how good it could feel to commune with Mother Earth.

Pansy nodded gravely before whispering the password and entering the Slytherin dorm, "Its your funeral".

Willow waited for five minutes, then followed her in. Almost immediately the chatter and work stopped and as one they all stared at her with varying degrees of animosity. They had all been told how she had stood up for another house against them and that could not be countenanced despite the general feeling of awe she had gathered for swearing at Umbridge.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little mudblood traiter. Finally plucked up the courage to come back huh. Well there is going to be comeback for your treason. Ready to pay" Draco drawled amusedly surrounded by his cohorts. Crabbe and Goyle grinned in anticipation their faces showing the pimples from the stinging hexes they had received early. It seemed they were out for blood they all were.

Wilow stilled, enough, it was enough. She had stood by and let herself be bullied at high school. And she was damned if she was going to allow it to happen here and by this mere boy. Time to end this.

"you think you are so great, so perfect, so much better than me… calling me a coward, a mudblood? These are just names, they do not define us. There was four of you against two small witches. Who is the coward now. I have seen more than you can possibly imagine and I have not flinched. You want a fight Draco, then lets fight … A Duel Draco – you and me. Nobody else".

Draco stood up angrily, "I am not dirtying my hands to fight a pathetic mudblood".

"Scared you might loose?"

"Draco darling", Pansy drawled draping her hands around Draco's neck, "what entertainment it will be, you can try out some of those new offensive spells you know wanted too… please say yes".

"Merlin take it…very well, " snapped Draco irritability.

Pansy clapped her hands delightedly "well then midnight tonight, standard wizard rules. Next to the old oak tree – only slytherins. No one else knows. And nobody touches Willow but Draco".

Willow smiled a soft slow wicked smile "agreed".

Draco waved his hands "whatever, it won't take long to deal with the likes of you".

Immediately the room interrupted into excited shouts and cries, a real wizards dual. Pansy gave an unfathomable look to Willow before motioning with her eyes to the upstairs rooms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Okay I will be in the branches, throw a quick haze spell, it will obscure the area especially in the moonlight. I will stun Draco, then you come in with a stupefy and hex, Dual over – you win. Winner takes all, so Draco will have to leave you alone or loose a great deal of face". Snapped off Pansy as she paced the small room, giving off orders like a general.

"Should have guessed you had a sneaky reason for suggesting a dual. I won't cheat Pansy".

"then you are a fool – you will loose". Snapped Pansy, "Your magic is not as strong and Draco has practiced duelling since a child – he once told me of how his father used to hex him, if he cried at his weekly duelling sessions – he was only six at the time".

"Then I loose, but I loose my way".

Pansy rolled her eyes in exasperation "Fine its your funeral, if it gets nasty, I'll bribe the baron to bring Filch, he's a bastard but he will stop any violence".

Willow smiled softly, "you have such faith in me… its touching"

Pansy shook her head, "And you are one crazy witch but I like your style".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two Hours later

Severus gazed unseeingly into the fire, it burned, like his soul had burned. Anger consumed him, but above that regret, it seemed his whole life was spent with the echoes of regret. Regret that he had spoken those words to Lily, regret that he had asked the hat to be in Slytherin, regret that he had eavesdropped and sold unwittingly his love to Voldemort, and now his newest regret that he had never reached out to Lily's son Harry. He had sworn, a wizards oath to protect Lily's get, but he had given scant attention to the boy himself, this child of Lily's. Bitterness consumed him, for what the boy had suffered, he could have saved him, he could have been there for him, and perhaps together they could have saved each other. Harry was so like Lily, it was almost too painful to see, so he had concentrated on all the parts that were James, anything but the sorrowful reminder of Lily.

"you stupid stupid fool", he muttered.

He had visited Harry just after Dumbledore had placed him with Lily's sister, he had seen a neat suburban house and a child that had been mollycoddled beyond belief. He had been so nauseated that he had never returned. What a fool - he had seen the wrong child, drawn the wrong conclusion. Him the master spy – what a joke. If he had checked, investigated more thoroughly… he could have saved the child, he could have been a father, a father to Lily's child. Even when Harry had come to Hogwarts wan and pale he could have looked further into the child, he could have offered the hand of a mentor, of a friend. But that was yesterday, and was like ash in his mouth.

There was a knock on the door, two soft raps, followed by another sharper knock.

Severus shook his head, smoothing down his hair, "dissaparo", he muttered swooshing his wand, the glass and fire whiskey disappeared . "Enter Draco", he snapped.

Draco entered his mouth set and grim, his face grazed and scratched. Snape raised an eyebrow, this was … unexpected. "Sit down , tell me what happened", he motioned to the comfy sofa chair opposite him.

It took thirty minutes, Snape rubbed his temples. Look what happened when he left his snakes unattended. Now how to manipulate this and control the fall out, without raising suspicions from either camp. But how he wish he could have been in the banquet hall when Rosenburgh put Unbridge in her place, it must have been priceless. This Willow had hidden fiery depths. So like his Lily.

"I expected better of you Draco, you are not living up to the family name. I did not sanction a free for all on Miss Rosenburgh".

Draco look mutinous, he hated being reprimanded. "But Sev…", Snape held his hand up forestalling his objections.

"You as a Slytherin should know better, look to what lies beneath. You need to be more stealthy, more cunning. You can not always tell a potions strength from its ingredients or the appearance."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, Draco… consider this another puzzle for you to solve, but walk softly my little snake, walk softly". Inwardly Severus smirked, he would let Draco do some of his sleuthing, while ensuring that Willow survived her Slytherin classmates. Sometimes he amazed even himself.

Draco looked thoughtful, before nodding. "and Potter and his monkey friends?"

Severus stilled, his heart gave a small ache, but there was no help for it now. His path was already laid out he could not deviate, not if he wanted to save the boy, it was too late for anything else, but perhaps he could make his godson think a little more on his nemisis. "Just don't get caught", he sighed out as though exasperated. "But by now I had hoped you would have found a better way to deal with them. Your childish actions were amusing in your first year. Now the Boy who lived is growing up into man while you are still scrambling like a child."

Draco blushed red, his fists clenched "Father said I should try a few crutioucios".

"Yes your father would, he is all ego and pride and its not him that would reap the consequences. Unbridge may turn a blind eye to many an activity. But eventually her time here will come to an end. And there will be repercussions".

"then what?" snarled Draco impatiently.

"You need to be more cunning, more patient, less emotional….there are two key players in the game, yes?"

"Dumbledore and Our Lord, but Dumbledore is old and weak".

"True, very true my little snake, but there is one other in Dumbledore's shadow, but his light is getting brighter".

"Potter", hissed Draco vehemently, Severus nodded

"Our Lord will win – he's too powerful".

"Perhaps… but then that's what your father thought 16 years ago, and you know how much he lost".

"bloody Potters fault".

"No, my snake, he ended up in Azzkaban for a short time and then lost a great deal of money to ensure he was allowed to leave, all because he was not cunning enough. He survived the first war just barely, its taken him over a decade to get back what he lost and he nearly lost everything including his family and his life".

"And me, I lost nothing, I am still He who shall not be named most loyal follower, but I am also Dumbledore's pet. Whoever wins, it makes little difference I will still come out on top".

"Its cowardly", hissed Draco.

Snape smiled sadly, "No Draco its Slytherin, If my life is to be forfeit it will be on my terms and for my reasons. There are things in this life that are worth sacrificing everything for. Perhaps I have yet to find mine".

"That's treasonous"

"Perhaps, but you should start thinking of your future Draco, what do you want. Stop spouting your Fathers spiel. You need to find your own path, decide what type of man you want to be, what life do you want to lead and what you need to do to protect it".

Draco looked angry and faintly contemptuous, but he was listening.

"I will never speak of this again Draco. You have to decide what type of man you want to be, what sort of life you really want. Fame, Wealth, Status, Power, Love, Friends, Wife, Family… all of that. The time is now, decisions you make now - will effect everything. This life as you know it is coming to an end … you have to make some hard choices… now leave, you don't want to get caught by that Bitch Umbridge… and Draco we never had this conversation - Understood".

Draco bit his lips, his eyes troubled, "Yes sir, Goodnight".

Snape watched his godson leave, another regret. But he had given a nudge here – more than perhaps he should have done, but sometimes a nudge was all it took.

Draco paused outside Severus's door. His mind unsettled, stomach churning. Today had been … strange, so very strange. His whole world everything he knew, turned on its head. His perceptions of muggles, of Willow, of Hermione, especially Hermione. He had gone to his god father hoping to try and regain some balance. But instead Snape had talked to him, really talked to him and his world all jumbled up again. He rubbed his chin, wincing at the tender graze there. He had learnt a valuable lesson today, and merlin forbid he ever forgot it.

Can you let me know what you think, I feel I am loosing my way here, getting really difficult to write this story. Maybe too much musing. Anyhow pls give me some honest appraisal.. and next chapter THE DUAL

**My stories are also in tthfanfic dot org**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Duel**

PREVIOUSLY – 1 HOUR BEFORE HAND  
THE DUEL  
Draco preened as he strutted up and down, holding court with his avid Slytherin classmates. It had been decided that the whole of the Slytherin house coming to watch a duel would draw to much attention besides it was predicted that this wouldn't take long, so only Draco's year were permitted. Although the after-sales of Pensieve memories were anticipated to be high.

"Ah mudblood, you come alone, no second?" Draco turned as he spied Willow come strolling nonchalantly along the parapet. "How uncouth, of course I should expect nothing better from a mudblood".

Willow yawned, "Nope, don't need one".

Draco sneered, her complete utter indifference was starting to irritate. "No matter, it makes little difference. I presume you know the basics, lets begin. This won't take long". His Slytherin classmates all laughed as they circled like sharks ready for a feeding frenzy.

They faced each other not 20 paces apart, Draco, his face now steeled in concentration, made a grandiose wizards bow, wasted on a mudblood, he thought, but still appearances and reputation must be maintained. "What is this mudblood, you must bow, are you so ignorant you don't the etiquette of a wizard duel".

Willow sighed, "I bow to no man". There was a shocked silence as the Slytherins looked at each other in stunned amazement. Though Willow noticed that Pansy and a few of the other girls gave small almost unnoticeable smirks.

Draco huffed in annoyance, "Very well, Pansy, count off pl…", he never got to finish as Willow held up her hand. "What. NOW.", he gritted out.

Willow smiled, and sauntered forward, motioning to Draco, as she came within arm distance, she smiled sweetly at him, ignoring his displeasure from this complete deviation from protocol. Really did this mudblood have no manners. Apparently not as Willow still smiling sweetly grabbed his wand arm twisted it around, in a slick co-ordinated move she grabbed his shoulder and with a foot behind his ankle and he went crashing to the ground on his face. With Willow firmly on top, straddling him.

"Ohh Draco, you should have told me you like to be on the bottom", she whispered into his ear. Draco froze, the unexpected move, and then…. Did she just say what he thought she said. Bitch. He started struggling at the same time as the Slytherin crowd started to come alive to the realisation that the Slytherin Prince had just been bested by a sneak underhanded mudblood.

Boos and catcalls came up, Blaise, Draco's second moved up with his wand held aloft, "There should be no physical contact, in a wizard Duel", he gritted out as he made way to deliver a hefty curse at Willow.  
"Boo hoo hoo", she replied, her voice heavy with sugary sarcasm, "Does poor Draco need saving from this evil mudblood. I am sooo sorry did little old me use nasty tricks, …. Oh how unfair to poor Draco".

Draco gritted his teeth, "leave it Blaise, I still have my wand".

Willow smirked, for a few seconds looking utterly Slytherin. Before jerking Draco's arm further up his back. "mmmm its so nice to be in control, to have the power, to do anything and everything I want, when I want it".

Draco winced as bones and muscles strained in agony, sweat pooling on his forehead, "filthy mudblood, when I…".

"When you what Draco? Its not nice is it to be on the receiving end is it". Willow spoke softly into his ear, almost like lover. The awaiting crowd jeered their displeasure. They had been blood and they would not be cheated.

The boo's and catcalls were starting to change, their malice being redirected at Malfoy. Slytherins did not respect weakness. And their Prince was not acting up to his reputation.  
Draco face became red, his breath laboured, first with the flush of anger but then swiftly followed by humiliation. His eyes glistened, "Do want you want, it doesn't matter now, but I won't concede", he spoke through clenched teeth, so only Willow could hear.

Willow breathed out slowly, her head tilted as she listened to the crowd baying for blood. She glanced at her wrist at her bracelet. Sighing she shook her head, muttering under her breath "I shouldn't have done this, its not fair".

"Draco, if you give me anything sorer than a jelly legs, well…. well… bad … bad very bad things will happen". Willow stopped herself before she went nearly went into a Willow babble, but still she almost smiled to herself, Tara would have smiled at her and shook her head.

Closing her eyes and shutting out that thought before it could materialise. Putting her wand beside Draco's head, she suddenly pushed herself on with a yelp as though she had been magically shoved back. Draco to give his due, never missed a step, rolling over he clambered to his knees, spinning off two very nasty hexes that narrowly missed her, but the third a jelly legs jinx hit her square on. As she crumpled to her knees. Draco stood up holding her wand aloft. The cheers on the Slytherins were almost deafening, their faith in their prince restored. The cheers and suggestions so loud that even the noise dampening spells struggled to cope.

"Finish her off"  
"Yay, show that mudblood some real pain".  
"Entertain us Draco – make the mudblood bitch dance".

Draco surveyed Willow. He held up his hand, the cheering coming to a slow stop. His face, his countenance calm and without emotion. Only his eyes showed his confusion.

"No… its ended, it was a good duel, the best I have had bar my father. There will be no disgrace on this Victory, am I clear ". It wasn't a question it was a command. The crowd looked at each other in bewilderment. But they followed Draco as he swept out without a backward glance, dropping Willow's wand as he passed her.

Thankx for all my lovely reviewers and sorry this has taken so long.  
Short I know but this was the worst chapter to write… will do better next time. But let me know what you think


End file.
